Vehicles often have a package tray or bulkhead located behind a rear seat and separating a rear cabin from a rear compartment such as a trunk. In many instances, seatbelt retractors are secured to a top surface of the package tray. The package tray and seatbelt retractors are covered by trim to hide the components from view.